


Fulfillment

by umiyuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius has longed for this since before he had words for it, for someone to want him this way, possess him so deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the greatest prompt of all time on the Homesmut kinkmeme:
> 
> "Stoned/notcrazy!Gamzee and Equius are in a stable, established, loving D/S relationship. Gamzee's a caring rather than a cruel dom - he gives orders because that makes Equius happy (though giving orders doesn't make him unhappy by any stretch of the imagination), and Equius' happiness is always his first thought.
> 
> I just want to see something fluffy and cute, with an emphasis on Gamzee taking care of Equius and Equius finding fulfilment in Gamzee. Make me squee, please?"
> 
>  
> 
> All my love to OP for requesting this. I hope it's everything you wanted. Also, so many thanks to everyone who supported me throughout the month-long process of writing this fill. I hope you find it to have been worth the wait.

The collection of crude drawings known as the shipping wall is an absurdity, an absolutely ridiculous frivolity. Equius frowns every time he sees it – which is often, as he visits Nepeta's new respiteblock regularly. Such foolishness, this thing. But he has to admit, there are two pictures that are slightly less scorn-worthy than the rest.

There's a drawing of a boy with sunglasses and a broken horn standing next to a girl with a feline smile and a blue hat, a white diamond drawn over them and _the best! always and furever!_ scrawled off to the side. It's terribly silly and borderline embarrassing, and yet it always makes the corner of Equius's mouth twitch in the opposite direction of a frown. Nepeta teases him about said twitch whenever she spots it.

The other one is a more recently updated drawing – the same broken-horned boy holding hands with a boy with wild hair and clown make-up. There's a red heart above the picture and a big red circle drawn around it. The captions have been scratched out and rewritten a number of times:

 ~~  
_pawtentially purrfect?  
looking purretty pawsible!  
augh just kiss already!!_   
~~   
_oh yesss totally happawning!!!_

It's been up for over a week and Equius still blushes at the sight of it, this weird but lovely feeling of lightness spreading over him. "Nepeta," he says, starting to sweat, "you will remove this nonsense from your wall at once."

"Nope!" says Nepeta, grinning at him the way she has been ever since she found out (which was approximately three seconds after the mutual flushed confession; she is entirely too good at this shipping business), resting her chin in her hands and looking up at him with this excited gleam in her eyes. "It will not be remewved, because you are only purrtending you don't love it, and not even purrtending very well!" She pauses to engage in some truly ridiculous eyebrow shenanigans. "You are soooo transpurrent, Equius."

"No, I'm not." He is, though, especially on the matter of his matespritship. The sense of happiness he feels about it radiates from him constantly, to the point that Vantas has yelled at him about it several times.

"Stop being so fucking happy!" Karkat had shouted. "It's making me physically ill how inanely red you morons are! If I see one more precious moment between you two nookstains I am going to upend my digestive sac."

"fUcKiNg JuSt IgNoRe AlL tHaT, bRoThEr," Gamzee had said from beside Equius on the horn pile. "I'm LiKe WaY aLl SeRiOuS fOr YoU tO fUcKiNg NoT bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg DoInG tHaT sHiT mY bEsT fRiEnD jUsT sAiD, yOu JuSt KeEp ThE mOtHeRfUcK oN bEiNg WiCkEd HaPpY wItH mE uP oVeR hErE."

"As you wish, highb100d." Not that Equius would have listened to Karkat's order to cease happiness immediately anyway, but being ordered not to listen had made ignoring it all the more fulfilling.

"BLUH." Karkat had made some unbecoming gagging noises before stomping off.

"hE aLl Is LiKe So MoThErFuCkInG hApPy FoR Us, MoThErFuCkEr," Gamzee had said, running his fingers absently through Equius's hair.

"If you say so," Equius had replied. The question of whether or not Vantas's outburst had in fact been a poorly-communicated message of congratulations ranked very low in Equius's hierarchy of things that matter to him in any way. A lot of things have been moved several steps down in that hierarchy in the wake of the highblood condescending to pity him romantically. Serving and pleasing Gamzee, which had been a fairly high priority to begin with, has jumped several places up and now dominates Equius's thought processes most of the time. There's something deeply fulfilling in Gamzee's eyes when Equius follows his orders (which are generally kind of ridiculous but are still orders all the same), something that says _you have pleased me_ except that it's rather more like _wElL bRoThEr ThAt WaS pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd Of YoU tO dO tHaT, i'M pReTtY fUcKiNg JaZzEd AbOuT iT._ Equius finds an unexpected amount of pleasure in it, and at the same time he feels all the more aware of his own deficiencies, more conscious of all the things matesprits should be able to do for each other that he cannot do for Gamzee.

He looks at Nepeta's drawing of himself and Gamzee and feels warm inside, but in the center of that warmth there's an ice-cold hole. A gaping void (and wouldn't he know all about those) in his heart. The broken-horned boy in the picture can hold his matesprit's hand. All Equius can do is look down at his own hand and wonder how that would feel.

~

Matespritship with Equius has pretty solidly established itself as Gamzee's favorite miracle. Though it's not so much a single miracle as it is a series of little miracles, bright as a parade of new stars.

"Oh my fucking gog," growls Karkat, "someone cull me before I accidentally overhear any more of your unrelentingly stupid musings."

"wHoOpS, sOrRy ThErE bEsT bRo," says Gamzee, "DiDn'T kNoW i WaS aLl FuCkInG mAkInG lIkE tHoSe WoRd NoIsEs AlL oUt LoUd At YoU. mY bAd, MoThErFuCkEr."

"'Parade of new stars,'" Karkat grumbles. "That's not even a thing, what the fuck is wrong with you."

Gamzee's best friend's crankiness aside, matespritship really is a miracle. He's pitied Equius since more or less always – what _isn't_ there to pity about him, really? – has wanted to make him happy for practically forever, and now he gets to do that all the time. Equius's happiness is the most beautiful thing, the way his constant tension eases out of him, that little flicker in the corner of his mouth that's like a smile waiting to hatch. Gamzee is so excited to see that smile finally break into the world. One of these days it's going to happen, and Gamzee is pretty sure it will be so wonderful and miraculous that a new universe will come into being at that exact moment.

In the meantime, things are just about as great as can be, with small-but-wondrous miracles abounding. Like how Equius is the perfect height for Gamzee to wrap his arms around his waist from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, which is pretty much Gamzee's favorite hugmotif ever. Like when they're chilling on the horn pile and it suddenly feels like there will never be a more perfect time for a first kiss, so Gamzee just goes for it, and Equius's soft moan of surprise is sweet and warm in Gamzee's mouth. Like how whenever Gamzee decides to give Equius some kind of order, Equius's whole self shifts and brightens a little, as if Gamzee has somehow made everything right in his world and made him more at peace with his existence in it. Gamzee has never been much into being the boss of anyone, but fuck, if a little bossing around is all it takes to bring his brother that kind of joy, then Gamzee is beyond pleased to do it. He is all kinds of into seeing Equius happy.

So when Gamzee shuffles into Equius's respiteblock and finds him looking _un_ happy – not just his usual grumpy-about-everything expression but rather something deeply pained and sad – he feels a rush of pity for him and immediately sets out to make things better.

"hEy, My BrOtHeR," he says, putting one hand on Equius's shoulder, "wHaT cOmE yOu'Re AlL bUmMiNg ThE mOtHeRfUcK oUt OvEr HeRe?"

"I." Equius lowers his gaze. "…It's nothing, highb100d."

"AwW, cOmE oN nOw, MoThErFuCkEr, YoU'rE aLl LoOkInG sTrAiGhT-uP mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiSeRaBlE." Seeing Equius so sad is making Gamzee hurt for him. "dOn'T bE aLl To Be LiKe NoT tElLiNg A mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaT aLl ThE fUcK iS gOiNg On WiTh YoU. lEt'S gEt AlL uP iN tHaT bIg FuCkInG rObOt PiLe YoU aLl GoT oVeR tHeRe AnD lIkE hAsH oUt AlL tHeSe MoThErFuCkInG fEeLiNgS, bRo."

Equius nods. "Alright." They make their way to the robot pile and lie down next to each other, and Gamzee starts running his fingers through Equius's hair, partly because he wants to comfort him and partly because Equius just has the most wicked shiniest softest hair ever, it's nothing short of a miracle.

"OkAy, BrOtHeR," he says, stroking the side of Equius's head with his knuckles, "wHaT's GoT yOu AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg SaDfAcInG? i CaN't HaRdLy Be StAnDiNg To SeE yOu ThIs WaY, tElL mE lIkE wHaT tHe FuCk Is Up."

Equius hesitates a moment before answering. "I feel that I am not fulfilling my role in our relationship, highb100d."

"HuH? nOw ThAt'S jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg NoT aT aLl LiKe WhAt ThE fUcKiNg TrUtH iS, BrO! wHaT mAdE yOu LiKe To Be FuCkInG tHiNkInG aLl ThAt?"

"It's just…" Equius sighs. "My STRENGTH is e%tremely problematic in regards to the physical aspect of matespritship." His face flushes and he starts to sweat. "I cannot even touch you, let alone… anything more."

Gamzee has never pitied him more. "AwW, bRo," he murmurs, running his hand down to stroke the back of Equius's neck, "I aLrEaDy LiKe ToLd YoU i DoN't MoThErFuCkInG cArE aBoUt AnY oF tHaT nOiSe, YoU dOn'T gOtTa KeEp BeInG aLl FuCkInG lIkE tO fEeL AlL bAd AbOuT iT."

"I appreciate the gracious sentiment," says Equius. "But I still wish I c001d touch you, and." He swallows, starting to sweat more heavily. "Please you." His blush deepens. "In a concupiscent manner."

"fUcK, bRoThEr, I kNoW." Gamzee cups Equius's cheek in his hand. "I LiKe WaNt AlL tHaT bIzNaStY tOo, MoThErFuCkEr." He looks at Equius, his heart flooded with deepest red pity. He wishes there were some way to work things out so that Equius could touch him and they could fill a bucket together.

And then, at the back of his mind, there's a tiny but bright point of light shining through the haze, the barest seed of an idea. It starts to sprout, and Gamzee realizes that it might be not just a good idea but the best idea.

"YoU kNoW wHaT, bRo," he says, smiling at Equius, "DoN't YoU gO aLl FrEtTiNg On AnY oF tHaT, yOu JuSt LeT mE hAvE a FeW mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInKjAmS oVeR iT. i'M mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoNnA bE gEtTiNg It AlL fIgUrEd tHe FuCk OuT oF iTsElF."

~

A few days and several hardcore thinkjams later, Gamzee's tiny idea seed has blossomed into a big damn miracle of a plan flower. It's just about the greatest plan that ever was. He kind of can't believe he thought of it. He loads up his Miracle Modus with fresh towels, finds himself a suitable bucket, and sneaks into Equius's respiteblock to wait for him on the robot pile. After several minutes of waiting, he gets another great idea and pulls out his husktop.

 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

TC: hEeEy BrO!  
TC: hOnK hOnK :o)   
CT: D --> Greetings, highb100d   
TC: wHeRe ThE mOtHeRfUcK aRe YoU aLl LiKe BeInG aLl At, MoThErFuCkEr?   
CT: D --> I have been in the common room for some time now  
CT: D --> May I inquire as to your present location   
TC: I'vE lIkE jUsT bEeN gEtTiNg My FuCkInG cHiLl AlL uP oN aT tHe OlD mOtHeRfUcKiNg RoBoT pIlE hErE bRoThEr!   
CT: D --> Wait  
CT: D --> You are in my respiteblock   
TC: SuRe As FuCk I aM, mOtHeRfuCkEr!  
TC: AnD i WaNt YoU tO lIkE gEt YoUr BaD fUcKiNg SeLf On BaCk In HeRe, YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeAr Me?   
CT: D --> Oh my  
CT: D --> Yes, of course  
CT: D --> I will be there right away, highb100d

\-- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] \--

TC: :o)

 

Gamzee barely has time to close his husktop before Equius transportalizes into the respiteblock.

"Highb100d," he says, hurrying over to the robot pile, "I apologize for my absence, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Gamzee leans back on the pile. "nO wOrRiEs, BrO, iT's CoOl, I'vE lIkE jUsT bEeN aLl MoThErFuCkInG kIcKiNg BaCk OvEr HeRe."

"I see." Equius adjusts his sunglasses. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"YoU kNoW wHaT, mOtHeRfUcKeR," says Gamzee, "i'D bE fUcKiNg PlEaSeD aS aLl ShIt If YoU dId SoMeThInG fOr Me."

"Of course," says Equius, sweat already beading on his skin. "You have but to ask."

Gamzee smiles. He is about to make a beautiful motherfucking miracle happen. "GeT oN yOuR kNeEs," he says, "AnD tOuCh YoUrSeLf FoR mE."

The command pierces Equius like a stab, tightness and heat spreading through his chest, his bonebulge twitching at the very thought of doing something so lewd. "Oh my, you… You w001d have me…" He hesitates, feeling dirty just saying it. "…Pleasure myself, highb100d?"

"yOu GoT iT, bRo," replies Gamzee. "I'm LiKe GoNnA jUsT bE aLl FuCkInG sItTiNg BaCk AnD wAtChInG yOu."

Equius's pulse races, the current of arousal in his bulge growing steadier. "As you wish," he says, lowering himself to the floor on trembling legs. His insides twist in a mixture of nervousness and shame; this is such _depravity_ , the whole situation so very improper. He looks back up at Gamzee. "Pardon my insolence," he says, "but sh001d I not instead be pleasuring you?"

"PaTiEnCe, BrOtHeR," says Gamzee, "i'M aLl LiKe GoNnA lEt YoU tAkE cArE oF mE iN a MiNuTe, JuSt ChIlL tHe MoThErFuCk OuT oN tHaT fRoNt. RiGhT nOw I mOtHeRfUcKiNg JuSt WaNnA wAtCh YoU aLl BeInG gEtTiNg YoUrSeLf AlL fUcKiNg WoRkEd Up."

Equius has never felt more in need of a towel. "V-very well, then."

"YoU gOtTa MoThErFuCkInG rElAx A lItTlE tHoUgH bRoThEr, DoN't Be So AlL fUcKiNg TeNsE. jUsT tAkE yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiMe AnD lIkE eNjOy It, YoU kNoW?"

"Yes, highb100d." Equius looks down at himself and frowns. His attire is not conducive to this sort of debauchery – everything is layered, none of it meant to come off easily. "…I sh001d perhaps remove my shoes first."

"hA hA hA, wHaTeVeR yOu FuCkIn GoTtA dO, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee leans back on the pile, still eyeing Equius with bemused, half-lidded eyes. There's almost a note of condescension to it, unless Equius is imagining it. Imagined or not, something in his chest that's all nerves and light shivers, and he feels a blush spreading over his face.

"I'll just." He shifts his position and starts untying one shoe. "Take these off, then." His sweaty fingers fumble with the laces – these shoes, such a pain to get on and off, he swears every other time he puts them on one of the laces snaps and he has to re-lace the whole shoe – but gets the shoe off eventually, then switches to the other. He feels Gamzee's eyes on him the entire time, feels each second passing with more and more tension. This is positively unsexy. Any moment now Gamzee is going to lose interest, Equius is certain of it. NeVeR mInD, mOtHeRfUcKeR, tHiS aIn'T lIkE wHaT i AlL fUcKiNg ToLd YoU tO dO, i'M gOnNa Go Do Be LiKe As If To MoThErFuCkInG fInD sOmE mOtHeRfUcKeR wHo'S nOt AlL fUcKiNg A wAsTe Of TiMe.

Except Gamzee doesn't say that. After Equius sets his shoes neatly aside and returns to his kneeling position near the robot pile, feeling like absolutely the least alluring troll alive (which isn't hard, given that the grand total of living trolls in the universe is twelve, but still), he looks up and sees that Gamzee's expression has taken on something of a look of wonder to it.

"hUh," says Gamzee, "ArE tHoSe, LiKe, SoMe KiNd Of MotHeRfUcKiNg MaGiC pAnTs SoCkS?"

"They're leggings," says Equius, "e%cept with stitching at the bottom to enclose the foot. It also prevents them from riding up around the ankles."

Gamzee smiles. "sHiT, bRoThEr, It Is JuSt LiKe OnE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE aFtEr ThE nExT wItH yOu. MaGiC fUcKiNg PaNtS sOcKs." He spends a moment fondly regarding the miracle of leggings with foot enclosures before remembering what they were actually doing. "So, Uh, YoU lIkE rEaDy To MoThErFuCkInG gEt AlL dOwN tO tHe BiZnAsTy ThErE, mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

"Yes, of course," says Equius, his face flushing blue. "Please e%cuse me for the delay." He moves to pull off his shorts, but Gamzee stops him.

"wHoA, wHoA, hOlD uP tHeRe, BrOtHeR," he says, "dOn'T gO aLl TaKiNg ThOsE tHe FuCk OfF yEt. YoU gOtTa FuCkInG bE aLl To Do It LiKe OnE mOtHeRfUcKiNg StEp By A tImE, yOu KnOw?"

"Oh," says Equius, "you wish me to…" He feels several drops of sweat roll down his arms. "To touch myself through my clothing, highb100d?"

"DaMn StRaIgHt I dO, bRo! I'lL lEt YoU gEt YoUr BaD fUcKiNg SeLf AlL sTrIpPeD dOwN iN a MiNuTe, BuT yOu GoTtA lIkE sHoW mE hOw MoThErFuCkInG bAd YoU wAnT iT fIrSt." Gamzee leans forward, his eyes still half-closed but with a spark of focus in them, that rare gleam of clarity and purpose that never fails to reach straight down Equius's throat and clench itself like a white-hot fist in his chest. "YoU dO wAnT iT, dOn'T yOu, BrOtHeR?"

A twinge of arousal flickers up Equius's spine. "Yes," he says, his insides twisting at the depravity of it all, "oh god, yes." He closes his eyes and presses one hand to the front of his shorts, tipping his head back and letting out a soft moan as his bulge throbs under his touch.

"mMm, YeAh," murmurs Gamzee, "ThAt'S tHe RiGhT fUcKiNg StUfF, bRoThEr, BeT tHaT fEeLs WaY mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd, DoN't It?"

Equius's chest goes tight and his blush deepens. "Oh, yes, highb100d," he says, feeling at once humiliated and thrilled to be spoken to like this. "Thank you for this, _hnn_ , magnanimous gesture." His thigh muscles begin to feel strained from kneeling like this, but it only adds to the depraved sense of pleasure he feels at doing just as Gamzee orders.

"Ha Ha Ha, No MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm, BrOtHeR, aIn'T nO mOtHeRfUcKeR i'D rAtHeR bE aLl FuCkIn MaGnEtNaNiMoUs Or WhAtEvEr At ThAn YoU." Gamzee reaches toward Equius's face. "hOlD sTiLl A sEcOnD tHeRe BrO, lEmMe FuCkIn GeT thEsE fOr YoU." He takes Equius's cracked sunglasses in his long fingers and pulls them gently off. "tHeRe YoU gO, nOw I cAn MoThErFuCkInG bE aLl SeEiNg HoW wIcKeD pReTtY yOuR eYeS aRe AnD sHiT, bRo."

Equius feels oddly exposed without his sunglasses on, without any barrier between Gamzee's gaze and his own. "Thank you, highb100d."

Gamzee leans back on the pile, his legs splayed wide. "NoW yOu JuSt Go AhEaD aNd GeT yOuRsElF aLl NiCe AnD fUcKiNg HaRd FoR mE, mOtHeRfUcKeR."

Equius whimpers, the command alone having sent a throb of heat through him, hitting him stronger than the sensation of his own hand on his bulge. "As you wish." He runs his trembling fingers up and down the length of his hardening bonebulge, pulse racing with the excitement of Gamzee watching him exhibit his own shameful lust.

"oHh, MoThErFuCkInG hElL yEaH, bRoThEr," says Gamzee, voice gone low and a little hoarse, "LoOk At YoU, mOtHeRfUcKeR, gEtTiNg AlL wAy HoT fOr Me OvEr ThErE." He slides one hand between his thighs and starts lazily stroking his own bulge through the thin fabric of his pants. "yOu ReAlLy MoThErFuCkInG wAnNa GeT aLl OuT oF tHeM fUcKiNg MiRaClE pAnTs SoCkS, dOn'T yOu, YoU'rE pRoBaBlY gOiNg AlL cRaZy JuSt LiKe TeAsInG yOuRsElF." Gamzee tilts his head to one side and smiles. "yOu WaNnA lIkE sHoW mE hOw AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaRd ThAt FuCkInG mAd BiG bUlGe Of YoUrS iS aLl gEtTiNg At, YeAh?"

"Yes," Equius pants, "yes, I want to, so badly." Admitting to such filthy desires fills him with both shame and renewed arousal. "May I please undress for you, highb100d?"

"SuRe tHiNg, BrOtHeR," says Gamzee. "gO rIgHt On ThE mOtHeRfUcK aHeAd AnD aLl Do ThAt, NiCe AnD fUcKiNg SlOw LiKe."

Equius slips his fingers past the waistline of his shorts, pulling them down around his thighs, wincing as the elastic waistband brushes against his bulge. He shifts his position to get them all the way off, being careful not to tear them, and sets them aside by his shoes. He does the same with his ~~magic pants socks~~ _leggings_ , pulling them slowly down past his hips, feeling a slight chill at the rush of cool air against his bare skin. They're harder to get off than the shorts, damp with sweat and sticking to his skin, and it's almost more like he's peeling them off than anything else, turning them inside out as he rolls them down his legs. He doesn't bother fixing them once they're off, just sets them down in a sweaty heap. His underclothes are nearly soaked through with sweat as well, and he's shamefully aware of how visible his oversized bulge is through the damp, clinging fabric.

"HoLy MoThErFuCkInG fUcK," says Gamzee, his eyes widening. "gOgDaMn, MoThErFuCkEr, ThAt'S." He gapes at Equius in silence for a moment. "sHiT, mAn, GeT tHoSe UnDeRwHatEvErS oFf AnD lEt Me LoOk At YoU."

"Yes, highb100d," says Equius softly, blue blood rushing to his face as he removes his underclothes and reveals his erect bone bulge.

" _fUcK_ , bRoThEr." If Gamzee didn't already believe in miracles, the size of Equius's bulge would be more than enough to make him a convert. It's long and thick, flushed a deep blue, slick with sweat – a perfect match to the rest of Equius's powerful body. Gamzee is getting harder just looking at it. Equius himself looks embarrassed, though, in sort of a sad way, his eyes lowered, avoiding meeting Gamzee's gaze. "HeY nOw," says Gamzee, feeling a surge of pity for him, "DoN't Be AlL lOoKiNg LiKe ThAt, MoThErFuCkEr, Is ThErE sOmEtHiNg WhAt'S wRoNg?"

Equius's blush darkens and he lowers his head further. "I realize that I am… rather ridiculous-100king," he says, fists clenched on top of his thighs, "a fact of which I am duly ashamed." He hunches in on himself a little, like he's trying to will himself to be smaller.

"AwW, wHaT, nO," says Gamzee, scooting off of the pile to sit on the floor in front of Equius. "tHaT aIn'T iT aT aLl MoThErFuCkEr, NoW wHo FuCkInG wEnT aNd ToLd A bRoThEr ThAt? ThAt'S jUsT fUcKiNg StRaIgHt Up NoT aT aLl LiKe MoThErFuCkInG cOoL wOuLd Be." He reaches out and lays his hands on Equius's shoulders. "YoU gOt PrEtTy MuCh ThE MoSt MoThErFuCkInG aMaZiNgEsT bOdY aRoUnD, bRoThEr, AlL i SeE hErE iS mIrAcLeS." He smiles and raises one hand to stroke Equius's hair. "nOtHiNg To FuCkInG bE gEtTiNg AlL eMbArRaSsEd AbOuT oVeR, yOu KnOw?"

Equius looks up at him, blushing deeper than ever. "…You mean, you don't mind?"

"ShIt No, MoThErFuCkEr, MoRe LiKe I'm ThE wHaTeVeR iS fUcKiNg ThE oPpOsItE oF mInDiNg! 'S jUsT mOrE tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg PlAy WiTh, BrO!" Gamzee glances down at Equius's bulge. "sO lEt'S mAyBe LiKe, Uh, GeT tHe FuCk BaCk To DoInG tHaT, bRoThEr, I wAnNa AlL bE sEeInG yOu ToUcH tHaT sWeEt MoThErFuCkInG bUlGe YoU gOt ThErE." He starts stroking his own bulge again and raises his other hand to his mouth, resting one knuckle against his lips. "aNd I tHiNk A mOtHeRfUcKeR hAs LiKe BeEn AlL nEgLeCtInG tHe OtHeR fUcKiNg aWeSoMe PaRtS oF hIs BoDy Up In HeRe, YoU fEeL mE, bRoThEr?"

"I… yes, I think so." Equius starts to move, then hesitates. "Where sh001d I… What w001d you have me do, highb100d?"

"WeLl NoW," says Gamzee, moving back onto the robot pile to get himself a better view, "i WaNt YoU tO fUcKiNg PuSh ThAt ShIrT aLl Up AnD lIkE lEt Me SeE yOu ToUcH aLl ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WiCkEd MuScLeS yOu GoT gOiNg On."

Equius nods and moves one hand to his stomach, slowly pushing up the sweat-soaked fabric of his shirt and running his hand up his chest, shivering a little. He wraps his other hand around his swollen bulge and gasps at the sensitivity of it as he starts to stroke it. He closes his eyes and a soft moan escapes his throat.

"Oh, FuCk–" The sight of Equius like this is almost too much for Gamzee to take. "sHiT, bRoThEr, ThAt'S sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd." It's killing him not to be touching Equius himself. "EaSy NoW mOtHeRfUcKeR, jUsT tAkE iT sLoW, nO nEeD tO lIkE gEt YoUrSeLf AlL uP iN a FuCkInG hUrRy." It's as much a reminder for himself as it is for Equius. "EaSe ThE fUcK oFf ThErE bRo, JuSt LiKe UsE yOuR fUcKiNg FiNgErTiPs."

Equius complies with a noise that's almost a sob, releasing his grip on his bulge in order to stroke it with his fingertips, the touch unbearably light, practically torture given how hard he is, and that Gamzee had ordered him to deny himself like this only makes his bulge throb harder. He lets his other hand wander over his sweat-slick pectorals, finding the skin there more sensitive than he'd expected.

"GoG, yEaH, jUsT lIkE tHaT, bRo." Gamzee swallows and tries to steady himself to give the next command. "ShIt, OkAy, NoW jUsT." Equius looks up at him, flushed and panting and desperate, and it hits Gamzee right in the gut. "yEaH, jUsT lIkE, mOtHeRfUcKiNg." Gamzee's bulge twitches as he thinks of what he's going to say. "FuCkInG jUsT aLl LiKe TeAsE tHe TiP a Li-" His voice catches in his throat. The tension is too much, he can't hold himself back any longer. "Aw FuCk, BrOtHeR," he says, scrambling off of the pile, "jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg LeT mE dO iT."

Equius freezes as Gamzee approaches him. "H-highb100d?"

"sPrEaD yOuR lEgS a LiTtLe WiDeR tHeRe BrO, cOmE oN," says Gamzee. Equius obeys immediately, and Gamzee kneels in front of him. "i LiKe WaSn'T gOnNa AlL bE lIkE tO dO tHiS bUt FuCk MaN i CaN't MoThErFuCkInG nOt GeT aLl In On ThIs SwEeT mIrAcLe." He takes a moment to look over Equius's incredible body, all hard lines and tight muscles, dripping with sweat. "HoLd StIlL fOr Me A sEcOnD, mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"Highb100d, wha—" Gamzee's fingers wrapping around Equius's bulge make him gasp, cutting his words short. It takes every last shred of control he has not to thrust his hips toward Gamzee's hand.

"lIsTeN uP, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee brushes his thumb slowly up and down the shaft of Equius's bone bulge. "yOu JuSt LiKe KeEp ThOsE hAnDs GoInG oN tHaT fUcKiNg MiRaClE oF a BoDy, CaUsE iF yOu StOp…" He lets go of Equius's bonebulge, and Equius trembles with want, sweat dripping down his tense body. "…I sToP." Gamzee smiles at him and there's that focus in his eyes again, making Equius's pulse pound. "doEs A bRoThEr HeAr Me?"

"Yes," says Equius, voice breaking, "yes, highb100d." He starts to caress himself again, moving his hands and nothing else, tense with the effort of keeping still as his fingers stroke his sensitive skin.

Gamzee laughs softly. "YoU fUcKiNg CaN lIkE rElAx A lItTlE, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Equius moans as Gamzee takes his bulge in his hand again, long fingers moving in lazy strokes that tease all the way up Equius's spine and force undignified, desperate noises out of his throat. He closes his eyes, vaguely aware that Gamzee is still murmuring things – _filthy_ things – as he touches him but he's too overwhelmed with the searing, gorgeous perversion of doing just what his superior says, obeying all his depraved orders, to catch every word. Gamzee's thumb brushes across the tip of Equius's bulge, and Equius keens loudly, failing to keep himself from arching his back as the jolt of pleasure surges through him.

"f-FuCk," stammers Gamzee, getting hit by a full-body shudder just watching him. He raises his free hand and runs his fingers through Equius's hair. "ShIt, BrO, tHaT aIn'T aLl ToO fUcKiNg MuCh, Is It?"

"Nn, no, highb100d," pants Equius, leaning just a little into Gamzee's touch.

"OkAy." Gamzee lets Equius rest his head in his hand for a moment. "YeAh, OkAy, BrOtHeR." He brushes his fingers through Equius's hair one last time before lowering his hand. He starts to stroke Equius's bulge again, his touch light and teasingly slow. "yOu LiKe ThAt, DoN't YoU, mOtHeRfUcKeR," he murmurs, "lIkE mE aLl ToUcHiNg YoUr BiG hArD bUlGe LiKe ThAt, ReAl FuCkInG gOoD, aIn'T iT."

"Yes," Equius moans, "yes, that's so good, highb100d, thank you…"

"fUcK yEaH, iT iS." Gamzee moves his other hand back to his own bulge, too aroused to resist by the sight of Equius hot and sweaty and coming completely undone. "sHiT, yOu LoOk So AlL fUcKiNg AmAzInG lIkE tHiS, mOtHeRfUcKeR. gEt YoUr MoThErFuCkInG sHiRt OfF, bRo, I lIkE wAnNa SeE aLl Of YoU."

"Yes, sir," replies Equius, and uh, okay, that's different, but Gamzee figures it just means Equius is that much more into it right now, so he can roll with it. Especially since it means he gets to watch Equius peel his sweat-soaked shirt off over his head and reveal his body completely. He's flushed blue everywhere and as he lays his shirt aside Gamzee sees his hands tremble.

"sHiT, mAn, LoOk At YoU. yOu GeTtInG mOtHeRfUcKiNg ClOsE?" Gamzee tightens his grip on Equius's shaft and moves his other hand to tease the head with one fingertip.

Equius lets out a shaky, desperate moan. The muscles in his thighs are aching from kneeling for so long, and there's a low heat building behind his hips, growing more urgent with every stroke of Gamzee's fingers. "Oh god, yes," he cries.

"wElL bRoThEr, If ThAt'S bEiNg ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaSe…" Gamzee lets go of Equius's bulge, and Equius can't stop himself from bucking his hips toward where Gamzee's hands used to be. His bulge throbs with want and he shudders, a sob breaking in his throat. He looks up, trembling and panting for breath.

"YoUr TuRn AgAiN, mOtHeRfUcKeR," says Gamzee, a smug look in his eyes.

Equius whimpers. "Yes, highb100d." He takes his bulge in his hand again and god but he's close, the heat in his groin nearly unbearable. He strokes himself with sweaty, trembling fingers. "Highb100d," he whines, knowing he sounds pathetic but by now far too desperate for that to matter, "if it pleases you, sir, I – oh god, I need a bucket, please-"

"sHh, EaSy, BrOtHeR," murmurs Gamzee, laying his hand on Equius's back. "i'M aLl GoNnA gO lIkE bE aLl GeTtInG yOu A mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuCkEt RiGhT tHe FuCk NoW, bUt LiKe YoU gOtTa bE gOoD aNd FuCkInG hOlD oN fOr Me, MoThErFuCkEr."

Equius clenches his eyes shut tight and slows his hand even as his bulge throbs in protest. "Yes, sir."

Gamzee swallows, hard, and gets up to retrieve the bucket he'd brought with him, walking uncomfortably as his bone bulge rubs against his pants. Gog, just looking at the bucket is making him harder, and thinking of what they're about to do with it… He can't keep teasing Equius for too much longer, he's going to need to use the bucket himself soon.

"HeRe YoU aLl Go, BrO," he says, setting the bucket down in front of Equius with a metallic clank. He moves it around a little, getting it in just the right place, and watching as Equius trembles at the sight of it.

Equius looks up at him, flushed and sweaty, soft moans punctuating every breath as he strokes himself just lightly enough to hold off his release. "Please," he begs, "may I come for you now, highb100d?"

"…nOt YeT," murmurs Gamzee, and Equius shudders, stifling a sob as the denial brings another wave of desire crashing down on him, nearly enough to make him lose control, but he clenches his muscles and forces his body to obey Gamzee's command. "sOoN, mOtHeRfUcKeR," says Gamzee, putting a hand on Equius's back and bending him forward over the bucket. "rEaL sOoN, i FuCkInG pRoMiSe YoU, jUsT hAnG tHe MoThErFuCk On FoR mE lIkE mOrE a LiTtLe AlL lOnGeR."

Equius is close to collapsing, and has to lower his other hand to the floor to brace himself, but Gamzee doesn't seem to mind. "aRe YoU lIkE bEiNg AlL rEaDy, BrOtHeR?"

Equius doesn't actually hear his own response but he's reasonably certain it was affirmative.

"oKaY, tHeN," says Gamzee. "fUcKiNg AsK mE aGaIn, AnD bE lIkE tO SaY My MoThErFuCkInG nAmE tHiS tImE."

Equius bites his lip. Addressing a highblood so informally is highly inappropriate, but he can't possibly refuse a direct order, and the impropriety of it makes him hot all over. "…Gamzee," he says, nervousness coiling itself in his stomach at the same time as a strange warmth spreads through his chest, "oh god, Gamzee, _please_ ," and that's as far as he gets before his voice breaks.

"sHiT, fUcK yEs." The low hum of Gamzee's voice makes Equius shiver. "FuCk YeS, eQuIuS, fUcKiNg CoMe FoR mE."

Equius obeys. A loud moan breaks from his throat and his vision goes white, his whole body shuddering, his STRENGTH drawing all his muscles so tense that it's painful, his hips jerking as the hot torrent of genetic material bursts out of his bulge and splashes into the pail. When he finishes, his arms and legs buckle underneath him. He manages to move just enough to avoid knocking the freshly-filled bucket over when he collapses onto his side on the floor, panting for breath, trembling and sore and utterly exhausted.

And suddenly Gamzee is there, really there, long legs sprawled on top of his, fingers running through his hair, a hand stroking his arm. "fUcK, yOu AlL dId So FuCkInG gOoD fOr Me," he murmurs, and presses his mouth to Equius's cheek. Equius whimpers in response and Gamzee shifts a little to cradle Equius's head against his chest. "sHh, I kNoW," he murmurs, stroking Equius's hair, "yOu'Re OkAy, BrOtHeR, iT's AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd, I'm RiGhT tHe FuCk HeRe." He kisses the top of Equius's head and wraps one long arm around his back, and Equius feels warm all the way through. He's overwhelmed by both the intensity of the scene that had just played out and the tenderness of Gamzee's affection, the way he's wrapped around him so close, so unreserved, and through the continued mix of praises and profanity that he's murmuring what Equius hears is _You are not too much for me. I am more than enough for you. I want you and have you and keep you. You are mine._ Equius has longed for this since before he had words for it, for someone to want him this way, possess him so deeply. To finally have it is something beyond anything he could have imagined, so achingly wonderful that his eyes sting with tears. It is fulfillment so thorough that the word hardly seems sufficient to describe it.

Gamzee's fingers brush against Equius's neck. "YoU'rE nOt LiKe GoNnA bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaLlInG aLl AsLeEp Up On Me, ArE yOu, BrO?"

"Not if you'd prefer me awake, highb100d," mumbles Equius into Gamzee's shirt.

Gamzee runs his hand over Equius's arm, all the way down to his hand. "tHaT's GoOd, CaUsE i LiKe WaNnA sHoW yOu A mIrAcLe." He takes Equius's hand in his and moves it slowly toward himself. "YoU'rE lIkE pReTtY aLl TiReD oUt, YeAh? So ThIs OuGhTa Be MoThErFuCkInG mOrE tHaN sAfE eNoUgH." He lays Equius's hand on his waist. "yOu CaN aLl Be FuCkInG tOuChInG mE NoW, bRo."

Equius's first instinct is to freeze, but he's so exhausted that he can't hold even that much tension in his muscles. His body refuses to do much more than relax. He moves his fingers slightly, almost experimentally, and Gamzee makes a soft noise that is clearly not one of pain. "That… didn't hurt?"

"NaH, bRoThEr," says Gamzee, the warmth in his voice spreading through Equius's body, "YoU'rE fInE, lIkE i'M aLl ThInKiNg YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaY tOo AlL fUcKiNg WiPeD oUt To MoVe MuCh OvEr HeRe, YoU kNoW?" He slings his arm around Equius's shoulders and holds him closer. "gO aHeAd AnD lIkE tOuCh Me, EqUiUs, YoU'rE nOt AlL gOnNa HuRt Me."

A ball of hope and nervousness swells in Equius's chest, and he holds his breath as he moves his hand slowly around to Gamzee's back, feeling the heat of his body through the fabric of his well-worn t-shirt. And miraculously enough, Gamzee doesn't wince or pull away, just stretches his back and arches into the touch with a soft sigh.

"MmM, tHaT's WiCkEd NiCe RiGhT tHeRe, BrOtHeR," says Gamzee.

" _I can touch you_ ," says Equius in a voice soft with wonder, still not quite believing it even as he slides his hand up the length of Gamzee's spine, strokes his shoulder blades and marvels at how it feels when they shift underneath his fingers as Gamzee moves. Equius leans back a little and looks up at Gamzee, reaching up with his other hand, cautiously and with much effort, to touch his face. Gamzee smiles and Equius feels it, feels the slow movement of the corner of Gamzee's mouth beneath his thumb.

"dIdN't I lIkE fUcKiNg TeLl YoU, bRo?" Gamzee lays his hand atop Equius's and holds it there. "It'S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe." He turns his head slightly to press a soft kiss to Equius's palm, and Equius feels himself start to blush again. When he lowers his hand, he notices a huge, wet smear in Gamzee's face paint. He looks down at his palm and sees splotches of white and gray paint mixed with sweat, and somehow that makes it all real to him, like a sign saying yes, that did just happen. His chest fills with warmth and light and he finds himself smiling with pure delight.

"HuH," says Gamzee, beaming at him, "wOuLd YoU lOoK aT tHaT." He strokes Equius's face with his knuckles. "i FiNaLlY dOnE mAdE mY bRoThEr SmIlE." Gamzee takes a moment to just look at him before he leans forward and kisses him, slow and easy as everything else he does, slipping his tongue into Equius's mouth and running it over his ragged teeth.

"yOu HaVe gOt LiKe ThE bEsT fUcKiNg MoUtH," mumbles Gamzee, not quite breaking the kiss. Equius tips his head back and opens his mouth a little further, delighted at the sensation of being able to kiss back, for once. Gamzee's kisses get sloppier and he licks his way out of Equius's mouth to kiss his jaw, his neck, his ears, running his hands over Equius's chest.

"yOu AlL rEmEmBeR hOw I mOtHeRfUcKiNg ToLd YoU i'D lEt YoU lIkE tAkE cArE oF mE aLl LaTeR, bRoThEr?" Gamzee murmurs, his lips brushing Equius's ear.

"Ye, yes, of course," replies Equius, feeling a ping of excitement in spite of his exhaustion, along with a soreness that confirms, if there had been any doubt, that he is in no state to make a return trip to the bucket. Servicing his highblood matesprit, however, is something he could never be too tired for.

Gamzee nudges Equius's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "ThIs Is LiKe ThAt LaTeR tImE i FuCkInG tOlD yOu AbOuT." He pulls his shirt up over his head and only gets stuck for a few seconds before getting it off.

Gamzee is thin enough that Equius can count his ribs. It isn't really surprising to see how skinny he is under his clothes, given his height and the thinness of his usually-bare arms, but Equius feels a sudden stab of pity for him all the same, thinking of what little Gamzee has said about his neglectful lusus. It strengthens his desire to serve him, to care for him in all the ways he deserves, to please him, to give him that sense of fulfillment surpassing fulfillment.

 _You have shown me my place and I take it gladly, gratefully. And all I want is to show you how very much that means to me. Allow me the privilege of fulfilling your every desire. You have me. I am yours._

Gamzee slips his pants off considerably faster than his shirt, and oh god he isn't wearing any underclothes and there's his bulge, flushed the deep, exquisite purple of his blood. He tosses his pants aside and crawls on top of Equius, straddling his waist before bending forward to kiss him – my, but he's flexible, says the small part of Equius's brain still capable of rational thought while Gamzee's tongue is in his mouth. Equius raises his paint-free hand, his muscles still only barely willing to move, and reaches around Gamzee's waist to caress the deeply arched curve of his back. He slips his fingers up to Gamzee's neck and nestles them briefly in the soft curls of his hair, noticing how different the texture is from his own, before running his hand down the full length of his spine. He counts every one of Gamzee's vertebrae and makes a mental note of how the lower he moves his hand, the louder Gamzee moans into his mouth, and when he reaches the base of his spine Gamzee breaks the kiss and gasps. Equius repeats the motion, stroking all the way up Gamzee's back and down again, thrilled to have discovered something Gamzee finds so pleasing. "What else might I be able to do to please you, highb100d?"

"mMm, WeLl." Gamzee straightens up and looks down at him. "SiNcE yOu'Re AlL fUcKiNg AsKiNg," he says, running his hands over Equius's chest and down his arms, "LeMmE bOrRoW tHiS fOr A sEcOnD, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee takes Equius's paint-smeared hand and pulls it gently toward his bonebulge.

Equius's face goes hot. "But… what about the paint, highb100d?"

Gamzee just shrugs. "nOt LiKe It'S fUcKiNg ThE fIrSt TiMe I'vE gOtTeN pAiNt AlL uP oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuLgE hErE, bRoThEr, AnD i'M aLl DoUbTiNg It'S lIkE bEiNg ThE lAsT tImE eItHeR."

"Oh. A-alright, then." He slackens his muscles and lets Gamzee guide his hand. Gamzee wraps Equius's fingers around his bulge with a low groan, and Equius feels him twitch. He closes his fingers just a bit more tightly, not wanting to overdo it even with his STRENGTH temporarily diminished. "…Is that alright?"

"fUcKiNg ShIt YeS, jEgUs," says Gamzee, his voice sounding a little strained. "LiKe WaY mOrE tHaN fUcKiNg AlRiGhT." He lets go of Equius's hand and leans back, bracing himself on his hands. "yOu JuSt LiKe KeEp AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoInG aT tHaT fOr A bIt, BrOtHeR…"

He looks incredible like this, Equius realizes as he stares up at Gamzee, his long, lean body curved unusually gracefully, his skin wet with blue sweat and flushed a magnificent, irresistible purple, waiting for Equius to pleasure him. For a moment Equius is at a loss for what to do, but then it occurs to him that the way Gamzee had touched him earlier is probably the way Gamzee himself likes to be touched, and he begins to move his fingers, the sweat and paint on them making each stroke smooth and easy.

"oHh, FuCk, YeS," Gamzee pants, shivering a little, "sHiT, tHaT's So FuCkInG gOoD, dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg StOp." He bends forward again to press his lips to Equius's collarbone and trail sloppy kisses down his chest. "FuCkInG wIcKeD gOoD, bRoThEr, ShIt, YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoRgEoUs…" He trails off into mumbles that Equius can't really make out, running his mouth and tongue over Equius's muscles, smearing paint and saliva all over his sweat-soaked body. Equius reaches up with his free hand to stroke gently at the back of his neck and shoulders, and quickens the pace of his other hand a little more, sliding his thumb in a small circle over the sticky wet tip of Gamzee's bulge.

"NnNgH, fUcK-" Gamzee buries his face in Equius's neck, one hand braced on his shoulder and the other clenched in his hair. He rocks his hips forward and thrusts into Equius's hand with a desperate moan. "sHiT, bRo," he whimpers as Equius continues to stroke him, "GoT mE sO fUcKiNg ClOsE aLrEaDy, FuCk…"

Equius slows his fingers again, not wanting to make Gamzee come too soon. "Do you require the bucket, highb100d?"

" _YeAh_ ," cries Gamzee, his voice high and pleading. "YeAh, I gOtTa FuCkInG…" He pushes himself shakily onto his hands and knees, and Equius lets go of his bonebulge long enough for him to position himself over the bucket, bent over it much like Equius had been.

"Allow me," says Equius, and a few strokes later Gamzee is coming, a mewling cry slipping out of his throat as he spills his genetic material into the bucket. Equius is a little surprised by the sound of it – not the metallic patter of liquid on metal but rather the thick splash of Gamzee's fluids mixing with his own. Gamzee drops onto his forearms as Equius finishes him, arching his long back in that gorgeous way again, and once he's spent he sort of crawls away from the bucket to flop down beside Equius again.

"fUcK, bRoThEr," says Gamzee, his voice soft and a little hoarse, "I lIkE nEvEr MoThErFuCkInG cAmE sO aLl HaRd In My FuCkInG lIfE." He lays his head on top of Equius's shoulder and slings an arm over his chest.

Equius's mouth twitches up into a smile again as he puts one arm around Gamzee's back. "W001d you say it was a miracle, highb100d?"

Gamzee laughs and he's close enough that Equius feels it. "hA hA, oH fUcK yEaH, bRo," he says sleepily, "BiG dAmN mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE."

Equius's chest fills with warmth and he laughs too – tired and soft but a laugh all the same. He closes his eyes and loses track of time, thinking of nothing but how good and right Gamzee's body feels next to his, how everything feels more perfect than he'd ever thought it could.

A big damn motherfucking miracle indeed.

He drifts off for a while and wakes up to Gamzee gently nudging his shoulder. "Mm?" Equius opens his eyes and sees Gamzee leaning over him, his face paint a mess of smears.

"hEy, BrOtHeR," says Gamzee, smiling fondly at him. "dOn'T gO aLl FaLlInG aSlEeP oN mE jUsT yEt, I'm ThInKiNg MaYbE wE oUgHtA lIkE gEt AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg ClEaNeD uP hErE mAyBe."

Equius looks at Gamzee and sees that he's streaked with paint and sweat everywhere, and sees the same when he looks down at himself. "Goodness," he says, "let me get some towels."

"NaH, mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu JuSt StAy PuT," says Gamzee, putting one hand on Equius's shoulder and holding his still-exhausted body down easily. "i GoT tHiS." There's a brilliant flash of a thousand colors as he opens his Miracle Modus, and a moment later dozens of clean white towels rain fluffily down on them, draping over limbs and catching on horns. It is at once the most ridiculous and the most romantic thing Equius has ever seen.

The towels quickly become soiled as they clean each other up, wiping away streaks of white to reveal the gray skin underneath. "lEt Me GeT tHaT fOr YoU, bRo," says Gamzee, reaching down to wipe the paint and sweat from Equius's face.

"Thank you, highb100d," says Equius, his cheeks flushing blue. Once Gamzee is finished with him, he returns the gesture, and as he's cleaning the smeared paint off of Gamzee's face, he realizes that he's never actually seen Gamzee without his face paint on. He doesn't look all that different, really – his noble highblooded features are hardly disguisable with a layer of clown makeup – but there's something very intimate about seeing him this way, his skin bare and gray with a few scattered freckles and a purple blush beneath it. "So that's what you look like under there," says Equius, holding his hand to Gamzee's cheek. "Mostly the same."

Gamzee smiles. "HoPe YoU wErEn'T aLl FuCkInG eXpEcTiNg A sUrPrIsE, bRoThEr," he says, and bends forward to give Equius a paint-free kiss, the clean skin of his lips surprisingly soft.

They wipe the last traces of sweat and paint from each other, and Gamzee lies back down next to Equius in the same comfortable position as before, warm and wonderful and close. That overwhelming sense of fulfillment floods over Equius again, and he feels suddenly compelled to ask Gamzee something even though he thinks he already knows the answer.

"So," says Equius, wrapping his arm once more around Gamzee's slim waist. "Have I pleased you, Gamzee?"

"Oh YeAh, MoThErFuCkEr," Gamzee murmurs, his breath warm on Equius's neck. "I'm WaY aLl BeYoNd PlEaSeD. wE sHoT sTrAiGhT tHe MoThErFuCk PaSt PlEaSeD a WhIlE aGo. NoW i'M aLl LiKe… ThIs KiNd Of SwEeT kInD oF fUcKiNg SaTiSfIeD, lIkE aS iF mY hEaRt'S aLl MoThErFuCkInG fULl Up OvEr HeRe." He reaches across Equius's chest to take his hand and twine their fingers together. "YoU kNoW wHaT i'M tAlKiNg AbOuT, bRoThEr?"

"Yes," says Equius. He smiles and closes his hand over Gamzee's. "Yes, I think I do."


End file.
